When Uncle Doesn't Really Mean Uncle
by cate78
Summary: Did FutureWyatt really mean what everyone assumed he meant when he blurted out 'Uncle Coop' ?


**Disclaimer:** Yes, I own the Charmed universe… What? You don't believe I'm the spirit of Aaron Spelling coming back to fix the mistake Brad Kern made? Fine, nothing belongs to me. But can't I at least have Cole? I would treat him so much better than they did.

**A/N:** The finale episode repeated recently. And I hated the ending just as much as I did the first time around. So here's my little one-shot denial.

----------

**WHEN "UNCLE" DOESN'T REALLY MEAN UNCLE**

It was another typical late afternoon at the Halliwell manner. Piper was at the stove preparing the night's dinner; while young Wyatt and Chris sat at the kitchen table diligently doing their school work. The Halliwells have lived relatively peaceful lives with minimal demonic activity since they defeated the Triad 5 years prior.

As mother and sons went about their routine, a new figure suddenly appeared in the kitchen. Looking up from their work, Wyatt and Chris jumped out of their seats and greeted the new comer with excitement.

"Uncle Coop!" "Uncle Coop!"

"Hey guys," Coop said while bending down to give each boy a hug. "How was school today?"

"Good. Bobby Jones was picking on me at recess and I wanted to turn him into a toad but I can't 'cuz then magic would be exposed so Wyatt used his powers without anyone seeing and trip him and made him fall in the mud. Face first!" Chris recounted excitedly all in one breath as only a 6-year old can.

"Alright Wyatt! Way to use your powers." Coop said holding his hand high to give Wyatt a high five.

"Coop! Don't encourage them." Piper admonished.

"Oh… ahhh… right. Of course, sorry Piper." Coop stood up again, properly contrite. "Boys, what do your mother and aunts always tell you?"

"Our powers are for helping the innocent not for punishing the guilty." Wyatt and Chris dutifully recited.

"That's right. Okay you two gather up your things and go wash up before dinner."

"Okay mom!"

As the boys rumbled out the kitchen door, Piper turned her attention back to the stove. "How are you Coop? Haven't seen you around for a while."

"Yeah, sorry. I've been busy with work. So many couples, so little time. Where's Phoebe?"

"Next door. Will you be staying for dinner?"

"No, I don't think so. I'm just going to check and see how Phoebe and the baby are doing then I need to head out again."

"Well, don't be a stranger. You're part of this family."

"Thanks Piper. I'll see you later."

----------

Coop headed across the manor's backyard and onto the property of the house next door. Turning the knob of the backdoor and finding it unlocked, he tentatively stepped into the house and called out, "Phoebe, you home?"

Standing up from the sofa awkwardly as a result of her seven months pregnant belly, Phoebe turned around to look at the man standing at the back entrance of her house.

"Coop! Hi."

"Phoebe, wow! Look at you, you're absolutely glowing. Pregnancy suits you. How are you feeling?" Coop stepped towards Phoebe and gave her a big hug.

"I'm good. I feel big." Phoebe giggled.

"You look stunning. So, umm… are you alone?" Coop suddenly looked around somewhat apprehensively.

"Yeah, Cole's not home from work yet."

There was an awkward silence that followed. Despite the friendship Coop and her have developed over the past five years, there was always uneasiness when the subject of her husband came up.

When the Elders sent Coop down to help Phoebe believe in love again, Coop never expected that he himself would fall in love. When he took Phoebe to revisit her past relationships, he had hoped to open up her heart so that when she was ready she would fall in love with him too.

The trip through the past had worked. It broke down the barriers that Phoebe had built around her heart. But it also made her realize that while part of the reason for that barrier was the result of the hurt she had experienced, the bigger reason for her inability to fall in love again was that she was already in love. With one man and one alone. Cole Turner.

When Future-Wyatt inadvertently blurted out "Uncle Coop" on that fateful day, Coop had been thrilled. He took it as a sign that in the future, he and Phoebe are together. Phoebe however, felt uneasy. After all the excitement died down and all parties involved were returned to their proper time, Phoebe made the decision to bring back her one true love, her soul-mate.

Her sisters were aghast at first but ultimately came around to the idea because they knew Cole was the only person that can make Phoebe truly happy. Coop was devastated by the news, but as a cupid he knew he cannot force love and had accepted Phoebe's wishes. Phoebe had promised him that they would always be friends, and she was true to her word. In fact, he is close to all of the Halliwells. They treated Coop as if he was part of their family. Everyone that is, except a certain ex-demon, now-mortal lawyer.

"Phoebe?"

Cole's voice from the front entrance of the house startled both Phoebe and Coop.

"In the living room."

"I better go." Coop said looking towards the sound of heavy footsteps.

"No, stay. You barely just got here. I want to catch up. Cole knows we're friends and there's nothing between us."

Coop arch his eyebrows and gave her a knowing look. "That may be so, but it still doesn't stop him from trying to kick my ass 'all the way back to Cupidland' as he so eloquently put it the last time."

"Okay fine, so he can be stubborn and pig-headed sometimes but he knows you're a part of my life. Besides, he also knows damn well _I_ will kick _his_ ass if he tries anything."

"Thanks Phoebe," Coop laughed as his place a chaste kiss on her cheek. "But I really do have to go. I've got a lot of work to follow up on. I promise I'll stay longer next time."

"Okay, see you later then."

Coop hearted out just as Cole walk through the entrance way in time to see the last glimmer of the teleportation.

"Was that Coop?" Cole asked, trying to sound casual while irritation was crawling up his spin like an army of marching ants.

"Yeah, he just stopped by to say hi and see how I was doing."

"I'm sure. He's in love with you Phoebe, I wouldn't put it past him to try to worm his way back into your heart. That diaper-wearing, arrow-shooting, son of a…"

"Cole!" Phoebe put her hands on either side of her belly and chided before he had a chance to finish. "There are little witch ears in the room."

Cole looked at his wife, then down at her swollen belly. He smiled as he felt his annoyance melt away. Bending down he kissed his soon-to-be second daughter and said, "Sorry little one. Daddy was only kidding." Standing straight again, he added under his breath, "Sort of."

Phoebe gave him a playful smack on the chest for his efforts.

Wrapping his arms around Phoebe, Cole acceded. "I know, I know. There's nothing between you and Coop. I'm sorry. But you can't expect a guy to be civil to another man who's madly in love with his wife. Even all the kids call him Uncle Coop. It's irritating."

"He is like an uncle to them. Coop is part of this family. We wouldn't even have a family if it wasn't for him. Paige and I would both be dead."

"I know. And I am grateful for that. But I think Piper and Paige encourage their kids just to aggravate me. They probably prefer to have that Goody-two-shoes Lover-boy as their brother-in-law rather than me." Cole continued to grouse.

"Well it doesn't matter what they want. All that matters is what I want." Phoebe kissed him soundly to emphasis the point, "And all I want is you."

Cole gently massaged Phoebe's lower back, knowing the aches and pains of a 7-months pregnant woman, making her purr appreciatively. "Where's Melinda?" Cole suddenly asked, wondering about their first born when he realized the house was awfully quiet.

"At Paige's. She's having a slumber party with the twins. We have the house all to ourselves tonight." Phoebe said impishly.

"Why Mrs. Turner, you're trying to seduce me."

"Always, Mr. Turner. Always."

END


End file.
